silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Resist the Empire
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Squared Off The castaways will start on a square and move one square at a time. As they move, they have to flip over the square they were just on. Each castaway would go until they could no longer move. Last person standing wins. Reward: A boat party with two players of the winner's choice. Winner: Lelouch Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Every player must answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. For every correct answer, a player is allowed to chop one of three ropes belonging to another castaway. Once all three ropes belonging to someone are cut, that person is eliminated. Last person standing wins. Winner: Lelouch Story Day 22 Coming off from the previous night, Bilbo was left unnerved and frightened. Kurt talked with Squidward about joining the Empire alliance, which the latter brought him to talk to Claire, Lelouch, Lucy, and Moira. Kurt claimed to want revenge against the Singers, so he was welcomed into his new alliance. Prince tried to work things out with Kurt, but Kurt refused to speak to him. So he went to Simon to talk about their next course of action, which Simon suggested joining forces with Bilbo's alliance. Bilbo, McCartney, and Scrooge talked to Prince and Simon about uniting. Bilbo deemed them as the "Rebels" against the Empire. It soon became widely known around camp who was a Rebel and who was in the Empire. McCartney spoke to Moira in the woods in an attempt to swing her over, while Prince talked to Claire. Neither of the girls cracked. Scrooge talked to Squidward, who answered the duck by saying he'll "think about it." Telling everyone that he's going to fetch water, Bilbo went out hunting for the Power Ring. After being away for a while, the Besuto members grew suspicious. This also caused some tension to grow among the Rebels. Day 23 As everyone arrived for their reward challenge, Luke revealed that the winner would attend a private party on a boat out at sea. Everyone was excited for this, as the challenge commenced. Early into the challenge, Lucy found herself eliminated. Squidward followed, then Scrooge, then Claire, then Simon, then Prince, then McCartney. Bilbo, Kurt, Lelouch, and Moira battled for a while, until Moira was eliminated. Kurt followed, leaving rivals Bilbo and Lelouch to face off. Eventually Bilbo cornered himself, allowing Lelouch to win reward. As Lelouch receives his reward, he is allowed to choose two people to join him. He opts to select Claire, who wanted the reward the most, and Scrooge, who he felt the need to make it up to after voting him. The three left for their boat as the others returned to camp. On the boat; Claire, Lelouch, and Scrooge had a great time drinking and watching dolphins nearby. Scrooge went diving as Claire and Lelouch talked strategy, with Lelouch telling her about his plan to bring Scrooge on the trip. Claire assured Lelouch that Moira would not betray her, while Lelouch said the same for Lucy. When Claire went to watch the fish, Lelouch began searching for a clue to the merged Magic Wand. Surely enough, he found one stored inside a bottle and hid it in his pocket. When Scrooge returned, Claire and Lelouch struck a deal with him by offering not to target him again if he joins the Empire. Scrooge said he wouldn't make any promises, but it's something he would consider. At camp, Prince tried to talk Moira into switching sides. Lucy watched from afar and became wary of Moira, going to Squidward with her concerns. Squidward insisted that Lucy was being paranoid, and told her paranoia will destroy them. Day 24 Arriving at the challenge, Luke took Immunity from Bilbo and once again put it up for grabs. Doing a fan favorite challenge, everyone was ready to see where they stood with the tribe. While writing his answers, Lelouch made his way over to where the clue stated the Magic Wand to be hidden. Using his writing as a diversion, Lelouch snatched his second Magic Wand. Once the challenge begun, the questions were asked. The challenge outcome can be seen here: Game Changers Touchy Subjects. The Empire met up to discuss voting someone out. The original target was Bilbo, but Lelouch told everyone about his plan to bring Scrooge into the team. He figured that if he could convince Scrooge to vote his best ally McCartney, that would prove his loyalty. Meanwhile, Claire talked to Simon about potentially voting Lucy - Lelouch's showmance. Simon, however, was skeptical that Claire would turn so easily. Simon talked to the Rebels about voting Claire, which they all agreed that she was a big threat socially and strategically. However, Lelouch talked privately to Scrooge and told him about the plan for him to vote McCartney. Scrooge didn't want to, but didn't know the possibility of flipping any Empire members. Prince and Simon tried to rally votes against Claire, but Scrooge came to them and Bilbo with the plan to vote McCartney, since it was unlikely that anyone would switch. This scared the Rebels, but they weren't quick to give up hope. At Tribal Council, everyone openly discussed the allegiances of the Empire and the Rebels. When Luke asked if that would be deciding the vote, the tribe agreed that the votes would fall between an Empire and a Rebel. When the voting started, McCartney voted Claire, but the others unanimously voted McCartney out of the game. As McCartney's torch was snuffed, Luke commented that despite having a clear alliance division, the vote was very unified. But that unification would not last. The tribe members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running